Are We Friends?
by Cheetos234
Summary: Ok my very 1st story on FFn. Tanner/Timmy just a friendship fluff Plz be nice but plz review :  Basiclly Tanner sticks up for Timmy a second time.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok first, this is my first story so please be nice…ill try to stay in character but there are a few changes. For ex. In my opinion tanner should be the school bully and Timmy is still the quiet innocent little boy.  
This is mostly Tanner/Timmy just best friends no fluff. This takes place before bad news bears in breaking training..Except they already met Carmon… **

**TANNER'S POV**

Tanner sat there watching the little nerd pick up his books that he, Tanner Boyle, "accidently" knocked out of the little nerd's hands. At this school no one messed with Tanner unless they wanted to either get humiliated or end up in the hospital. His cold icy blue eyes stared in amusement as the nerd got up and ran down the hallway with fear.

The only ones that could actually talk to him were the Bears. He kept in touch with them and constantly hangs out with them since they lost bun won at the championship game. Ogilvie, Rudy, and the other boys just pretty much stuck together after joining the team. Safety in numbers. Kelly and Amanda just recently started dating. They fought almost every day, but in the end they were very good together. Kelly still did bad things just as tanner did bad things. Tanner always had respect for Kelly. Well he lost a tad bit of respect when he let Carmon Ronzonni join the team as the team pitcher "in training." God, he hated Carmon. They always fought with words or with fists. It took a lot to break them up. Then there was Timmy. Tanner had always known Timmy but not personally. Tanner knew everyone and everyone knew him. Timmy was quiet at school and always sat by himself at lunch, never bothering anyone and he basically had no friends. He was also an extreme target for bullies. At first he didn't like Timmy, but as the games went by he kind of like having Timmy around.

Tanner started walking down the street to the park swings it's where he and the bears hung out. "Hey Tanner, took you long enough" Toby said. Ha Yea, I had some stuff to do, nerds to make fun of" Tanner said with a smirk. Then at the corner of his eye, he saw Timmy and Amanda talking. Timmy had an ice pack on his eyes. "Timmy what the hell happened to you?" asked Tanner. "Nothing, same as always" said Timmy. "Who's been messing with you Timmy?" Timmy sighed "Joey and Jimmy" "it's really no big deal, tanner" "I'll be back" Tanner said as he scanned the area for Joey and Jimmy. They were going down. As he started walking to them, he felt the team's eyes on him.

**Ok so plz review and tell me if I should not continue or continue …..Ill change the font and paragraph too **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have a good idea but it might not turn out the way I want it to…**

**Timmy's POV**

Timmy sighed as he watched Tanner walked off. Timmy didn't think a black eye was a big deal. He's been a lot worse and was lucky this time. Tanner had been acting weird lately. But Timmy was too scared to ask him about anything. In truth, Timmy didn't think tanner would seriously hurt him, but he didn't think Tanner would talk to him either. Secretly, Timmy looked up to Tanner. Like Tanner was a big brother to him. 

** No one's POV**

Timmy and Tanner were completely different. Timmy was quiet, innocent, nice, he wouldn't hurt a fly and Tanner spoke his mind, he wasn't innocent, He's was quite popular for police and teachers, he could be nice but it was unusual, and anyone who got in his way they sometimes would end up in the hospital or make them never show their faces in public.

**Tanner's POV**

He was getting tired of people bullying his friends. Most of them haven't been picked on since Kelly and Tanner started hanging out with them. But Joey and Jimmy hardly ever give up. They just don't get it. Timmy didn't deserve a black eye, he didn't bother anyone EVER. Tanner, himself, never bullied Timmy anymore. He never really bullied him before he joined the team either. Timmy should be off limits Tanner thought to himself. He walked past the tire swing and that's when he saw Jimmy and Joey and 3 other of their friends. He didn't keep up with the names of trash.

"Well, look who it is" Said Jimmy  
All of the others turned to Tanner. "Does the runt like the present I gave him" Joey said with a laugh.  
"Timmy is off limits" Tanner said "Since when?" Jimmy said.  
"Since now and I suggest u 3" Tanner looked at the other boys glaring at him. "get your asses out of here before the whole school knows about your little accidents at the Christmas dance last year" tanner said with a smirk. Three pairs of eyes widened with shock. They looked at each other then at Jimmy and Joey. "WERE OUTTA HERE!" the one in the middle said. All three of them took off. Smart kids Tanner thought.

Jimmy and Joey got up. This is going to be fun Tanner thought. He knew he was out numbered but he wasn't scared he'd been outnumbered before no big deal.

**The next chapter will be longer..there will be at least 4 or 5 chapters….im still new to this and it took me forever to figure out to add another chapter lol  
:0 plz review and plz be nice ****J**


	3. Chapter 3 Update?

**Sorry guys. Ill update all my stories I haven't updated in a while over Christmas break which is in a week. Ive been working on some the last week and ill even post a new story about the Hunger Game series. Please message me to tell me which story you want me to update the most. It will be my Christmas present to you :3 Ill update all of them, but which one do you want first?**


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

**Hey guys, Im soo soo sincerely sorry but it appears this story will be going on hold for a while. Ive kind of lost interest in this one. I may even have the next chapter typed. Well this story is on hold till A. I either find it OR B. I find interest in this story again OR C. If you all really really want me to update, ill force myself to update it. But for now, once again its on hold. **


End file.
